Wedding Off ?
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Freddie Benson and Carly Shay are finally getting married, with Freddie as Carly's first husband instead of her second. But will Sam Puckett let Freddie marry her best friend of the past, without a fight? Seddie Sam/Freddie Review Please ! T-for safety


Story Name : Wedding Off?

Author : SeddieLover09

Rating : T-Rating.

Fandom/Ship: Seddie Sam/Freddie

Disclaimer: I DONOT Own ICarly.

Summary- Freddie Benson and Carly Shay are finally getting married, with Freddie as Carly's first husband instead of her second. But will Sam Puckett let Freddie marry her best friend of the past, without a fight? Seddie =D

Author Note: Ok guys its now 02:08am and im so tierd but im gunna keep writng through the night just for you guys.

I Got the idea of Hollyoaks Later , When Jackie crashed Tony & Cindy's wedding (: not sure if any of u seen it? x

Chapter 1 = Fight For This Love. =D

Sam Puckett looked at herself in the mirror. Her curly blonde hair, her piercing but beautiful eyes could kill anyone by sight only. She felt a tear leave her eye as she continued to look in the mirror. She was wearing what she always wore. A pair of camflage three-quarter pants, an average Sam-style top with a pair of canvas plimsoll trainers. Even now at twenty-two, Sam hadn't changed that much. One thing that defiantly had stayed the same though, Was her love for Freddie. Sam felt a tear come to her eye as she thought , The dreaded thought she never thought would actually happen. Today Carly Shay was about to become Mrs Carly Benson. Sam burst into tears and she was suddenly thankful she hadn't put her make-up on yet. That was the thing that Sam had changed on. She now wore make-up. Alot of it. Not as much as Carly but alot more than she was used too. Drying her eyes, Sam looked at the time. Only an hour and Freddie and Carly would be officially Married. She couldn't imagine it. How come Carly always got what she wanted! It was unfair. Even when they were kids, Carly was the one who had all the friends, all the guys, the beauty, the boobs, the everything! She wiped her eyes over one more time. Freddie and Carly didn't even know Sam knew they were marrying, That was the sad thing. Wendy told her. Missy and Wendy are Carly's Bridesmaids and to be honest, Sam couldn't belive that Carly had forgiven Missy after what she did. Sam took a deep breath, and began applying her eyeliner, evenly stroking over the bottom and top of her eye. Also applying a dash of eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. Sam finally felt ready . Although she knew she could never compete with Carly, Sam felt she'd give it one more go. After all, She loved Freddie. And she was about to prove that.

Grabbing her phone, keys and purse, Sam walked out of her apartment in Central Seattle. Nobody but Wendy knew I still lived in Seattle. Carly and Freddie were getting Married on Main Street, Seattle Boulevard and she had to get there fast. Flagging down a taxi, Sam jumped in.

" Where are you headed sweetheart?" The man asked.

" Listen, I need to stop a wedding, Can you just get me too 's Church on Main Street like now?!" Sam begged him. The taxi driver smiled sweetly at her and took off driving.

" Sure. You must really love this man to be going through this." He said.

" Yeah, I do love him. I love him alot. " Sam smiled back at him. Around two minutes later she arrived on Main Street. Sam lunged for her purse, But the man stopped her.

" Don't worry about it, Just go and stop your wedding." He smiled and she beamed back, Thanking him. She climbed out of the cab and began running along the road, reaching the church entrance. 'I'm so glad I not in heels.' She thought running up the church drive. Bursting the through the main doors, Sam feared she was to late until she heard the Vicar speak.

" If anyone here has any reason that these too should not be Wed, please speak now."

Sam smiled. This was her chance. Without a second thought, She burst through the doors.

"Stop!"

Everyone turned, Including Freddie and Carly.

"Sam?" Freddie asked softly.

"Sam! You Cow! How dare you!" Carly snapped. "This is my day not yours!"  
Sam ignored Carly's screeches and was staring at Freddie. He had grown up a lot. He looked as handsome as ever and he had biceps! Sam smiled at him but stayed put.

"Sam!" Carly shouted. Her flowers were hanging loose by her side as she stormed abit further up the aisle. "Why are you doing this too me! I'm your best friend!"

" Then why didn't you invite me too the wedding?"

"Well… Uhmm….. You see…." Carly looked baffled.

"Exactly." Sam goes to walk past her towards Freddie but Carly grabbed her arm.

"Please! Why ruin my day Sam. Why are you being selfish. Why me!" Carly is in a begging state now. 'Oh please, Doesn't she no that her acting never fools me. Carly had been an actress for Three years now and she thinks that she can fool me?'

" Why are you seriously doing this ?"

" Why am I? Hmm lets see. I love the man your about to marry! That easy for you to understand Shay!?" Freddie looks shocked, that the girl who was the taunter of his childhood but also his girlfriend in the 10th grade was stood in front of him on his Wedding day, shouting at his Bride and confessing her love.

" Oh it's easy enough to see that your jealous!" Carly snapped.

" Fine, I'll admit it I am!" Sam shouted not getting a chance to finish.

" Hah! I Knew it.."  
" But I'm not jealous of you because your you! The only reason I'm jealous of you is because your about to marry the man I love, The man I always have loved and the only man I'll ever love." Sam said almost in tears.

" Oh please." Sam heard Missy sneer from the sidelines. Sam growled raising her fist at her and the Red-headed bully shut up.

Sam finally shoved past Carly and in front of Freddie who was stood there with a shocked look on his face.

" Sam!" Freddie smirked but shouted lightly.

" Freddie, tell me that you love her more than me and I'll leave now, I won't bother either of you again. I promise. Just answer me that." Sam begged.

" I can't." Was all he replied. Sam smiled before Freddie pulled her in for a soft kiss. Carly gasped as did the rest of the church.

" Freddie!!" She whined watching her fiancé making out with her ex-best friend. In a huff, Carly chucked her bouquet and stormed out the church with Missy beside her. Wendy was smiling at the display in front of her. She was so happy she told Sam where the wedding was. Sam, who out of the corner of her eye, noticed the bouquet coming hurtling towards her caught it in one hand, while her other hand was still around Freddie's neck. Freddie smiled at her and looked down at the ring on his finger, It was a plain gold band that his Grandmother gave him before she died and he never took it off.

"Aren't you glad you were a vollyball and netball champ in Highschool.

Sam nodded smirking when she noticed Freddie pulling his grandmother's ring off his finger.

"What are you…?" She began but was cut off.

" Do you Samantha Jane Puckett, Take me Freddie Johnathon Benson to be your lawfully wedded Husband?" He asked holding the ring up to her face. Sam smirked letting him put the ring on her finger.

" I do." She smiled before pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

**I Might do a sequel one-shot to this? What do u guys think? Let me know. Review?**

**Check out my other storys too (:**

**and also check out XxLucyP5xX 's storys. Shes awsome (: xxx**


End file.
